thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayvon Operland
Hayvon Operland is the most powerful Lord in the employment of the Blighted King, as well as the fifth-most powerful Lord in Innworld. He has a son and a young daughter. Appearance Personality He is a practical person who believes in necessities and doesn't like to let anything go to waste. He doesn't lose his calm, scholarly demeanor even when torturing people. While he has little time pursue his love of history and understanding the world, he still keep up with worldly affairs. Background He isn't known for any special kind of traits and remains a figure in the background of Rhir politics. Still, while most people outside of Rhir wouldn't know him or his name; those who do would include him in a list of the five most powerful Lords of the entire world, as the fields of Operland are rich and bountiful, his armies stretched beyond sight when he called them, and his wealth was beyond mortal measure. In his youth, he liked literature and reading and dabbled with being a Historian and even gained the class. His father beat him severely for that, but his King eventually removed the class from him. He has participated in many battles and has ordered tens of thousands to their death. He claims to have overseen a million deaths. Chronology He tortured High Magus Laisa with Vorepillars on the last day of spring in the year 5620 Zekol because she and other Mages refused to perform the ritual to summon more Earthworlder. The other mages went into hiding, so Operland wished to learn where they hid. Before Laisa he treated High Magus Arneit in a similar manner. After Laisa refused to reveal their locations and voiced her fears and the price to pay for the ritual, he left her to his Mages to keep questioning her. At the same day, he rewarded an old Farmer who had been serving Rhir for over five decades for his service, he composed a poem about peace in Rhir, and prepared to receive the Americans as his guests.Chapter 6.68 Powers and Ability Classes/Levels: * Lord Lv. ? Removed Classes: * Historian Skills: Equipment * Pegasus Boots: Made from the ancient hide of Pegasus. Allows the wearer to fly. Trivia * He usually takes the 5th spot of the most important Lords in Innworld, no matter what criteria is used to determine their rank. Such rankings are not of interest to him. Quotes * (To Laisa) “So. That brings me to my point. Do you know, High Magus, what impresses me after all this time? Slaying an Adult Creler, certainly. But wheat. Growing wheat impresses me.” * (To Laisa) “His Majesty is the finest ruler Rhir has had in centuries generations, Laisa. And this ritual is no act of desperation or foolishness. It is a chance.” * (To himself) “Flying is so easy. But wheat is terribly difficult to grow. Far easier to gather a hundred thousand men than feed them.” * (To himself) “Someday soon, Rhir will know true peace.” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lords Category:Historians Category:Rhir Category:Blighted Kingdom